Strawberry Wine
by Nayuki-Bunny
Summary: It made her think of him in the same way: a flush in her cheeks, fizz on her tongue, and static in her eyes and ears. 50 sentences, companion to "Strawberry Shortcake."


**hey everyone! so I realized something horrible... I have written no Bleach fanfiction!! to correct such a horrible offense, I decided to do an old LJ 50 sentences challenge. I think it turned out really well, and this is my favorite coupling from this series, so I hope you all enjoy it! (by the way, number 35 is a direct quote from the manga, I didn't make it up)**

* * *

#01 - Comfort

The biggest comfort she could ask for was to see that frown of his awkwardly tilt up just so, rusty with lack of use.

#02 - Kiss

She had stopped because it didn't feel right; Prince Charming always kisses the princess, not the other way around.

#03 - Soft

She would be lying if she said he was actually soft underneath that firm exterior; he was sharp nails and glass coated with ash so nobody could carelessly dive inside without drawing blood.

#04 - Pain

He always gave her a new meaning of pain with his blank expression every June 17th.

#05 - Potatoes

She never really understood why he gently refused her sour cream potato pie, always insisting he was too full from his lunch.

#06 - Rain

If she ever did kiss him, she decided, he would taste like rain; passionate and tinged with a sorrowful flavor.

#07 - Chocolate

The first time she ever made chocolate was Valentine's Day; she worked for hours but was so nervous he wouldn't like it, that she never gave it to him.

#08 - Happiness

When he had offered to walk her back home, she had quickly babbled an excuse as a reflex and dashed away- any longer and she was afraid that she would've bubbled over with the euphoric happiness that had instantly seized her.

#09 - Telephone

There were times when she was lonely and would sit by the telephone pretending to have long-winded conversations with him about how those ninja pandas needed to leave from under her bed.

#10 - Ears

In her dreams she always stood on tiptoe and hesitantly whispered it in his ears; so overcome, she would wake up immediately afterwards without hearing his reply.

#11 - Name

Once in the hallway she thought he called to her by her first name; she was so surprised she walked straight into a wall.

#12 - Sensual

Matsumoto-san said it was all about confidence and showing some skin, but no matter how many times it was explained, she just didn't understand how being sensual would suddenly make him fall madly in love with her.

#13 - Death

She had said five lifetimes, but the number of deaths she was willing to go through to be with him was infinite.

#14 - Sex

Tatsuki insisted that he would show her, so her voice was sweetly expectant when she asked him, "Kurosaki-kun, how does sex make babies?"

#15 - Touch

That one time he had touched her, slinging her over his shoulder easily, she was so overwhelmed with tingling sparks where his hand rested that she didn't care when he admitted she was a bit heavy.

#16 - Weakness

It was her one guilty desire that she always shoved in the back of her mind to gather cobwebs: that she would be his weakness.

#17 - Tears

As he lay there on the ground next to her, broken, bleeding, but alive, she was so relieved that she could only tell him how glad she was by her copious tears.

#18 - Speed

She told herself that he probably didn't come to save her at all, there must have been an ulterior motive… but she still couldn't help but feel glad that he had sped to her anyway, pushing everything out of his path.

#19 - Wind

She whispers simple love poems into the wind and lets it carry her words to wherever he may be.

#20 - Freedom

If freedom meant him risking his life to come and save her, she would rather die waiting listlessly in Hueco Mundo.

#21 - Life

Sometimes she wonders how her life would be if he had never existed, but she always draws a blank there.

#22 - Jealousy

She liked to think it was jealousy that kept him constantly swatting Chizuru away.

#23 - Hands

His hands were rough and calloused from handling his sword and they could probably slice down any foe, but they were never gentler than when he smoothed a Band-Aid onto her skin.

#24 - Taste

The first time he tasted her cooking, he didn't come to school until a week later; when she asked him why, he hastily explained that he'd contracted a serious head cold, yes, despite the hot weather.

#25 - Devotion

If she had been anyone else and he truly knew the extent of her devotion, he'd have a restraining order down faster than he could draw his sword.

#26 - Forever

"I…I love you! I do now, I did when I first met you, and I will forever!"

#27 - Blood

She would've rather let him drown in his own blood than mend him and let him get ripped apart again and again before her very eyes.

#28 - Sickness

This love was a sickness, an obsession that flushed her cheeks, making her knees weak and hands tremble, and she knew it well, but let it consume her whole regardless.

#29 - Melody

He refused to sing for anyone, even when threatened, claiming he couldn't carry a tune, but she had heard him once humming a haunting melody in a deserted school corridor.

#30 - Star

Every Tanabata, she would pray to the other her in the stars to rewrite history and choose a differently named Hikoboshi.

#31 - Home

If home is where the heart is, then her house was enclosed in another's ribcage.

#32 - Confusion

She never loved him more than when he only looked confused after she asked him how he fell in love with Rukia-san.

#33 - Fear

She knew what fear was, an acrid taste in her mouth and her stomach curling into knots, when she saw him with that mask framing foreign, black eyes.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

She liked to pretend that he was her pillow and buried her face in it every night thunder and lightning streaked the sky.

#35 - Bonds

"If I were the rain, that binds together the earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle, would I be able to bind two hearts together?"

#36 - Market

Once he accompanied her to the market and spent the whole time making excuses as to why the fish liver and pig intestines kept disappearing from her basket.

#37 - Technology

She had been so confused with the cell phone, complaining how she didn't need one, but quieted instantly as he took it from her and patiently explained how to make calls.

#38 - Gift

"Happy birthday," he said uncomfortably, pressing the gift into her hands and mumbling how he didn't know what to get her; she wore the dress whenever she could and saved the box.

#39 - Smile

They all commented on how she was always so happy and he too serious; the truth was that she took it upon herself to smile twice as hard for the both of them.

#40 - Innocence

Nobody would've believed exactly how far her daydreams strayed past boundaries of innocence.

#41 - Completion

She knew better than anybody that he would stop at absolutely nothing until his goals, whatever they may be, had reached completion.

#42 - Clouds

She only went cloud watching with Tatsuki once: after only a minute she had had to chase after her, insisting that they all really did look like him.

#43 - Sky

He would often do little things like open the door for her and walk her home, but each time her heart swelled and she wanted to write how much she loved him in the sky for everyone to see.

#44 - Heaven

A rainy afternoon when he walked her home from school under his umbrella was the closest to heaven she had ever come.

#45 - Hell

Hell was a silent white castle where Aizen ruled as king and her knight lay inches from death as she waited from a tower.

#46 - Sun

She liked it better when the sun hid itself away and spewed raindrops instead; it gave her excuses to go puddle-jumping as he gruffly ordered her to come back under the umbrella before she caught a cold.

#47 - Moon

Just like the moon pulls at the tides, he pulls at her; the attraction is so strong, she wonders if he feels it too.

#48 - Waves

Whenever she managed to sneak a good stare during class, his far off gaze was usually aimed at the windows; that peaceful expression of his always pulled her further into the oceans of his eyes.

#49 - Hair

The fact that they shared the same hair color was just an added bullet on her list of why their love was fated.

#50 - Supernova

She could never confide in anyone exactly how she felt about him; if she did, the sheer sincerity and utter dedication would be the equivalent of a supernova and render the other blind.

* * *

**I've written a sequel of sorts from Ichigo's POV if anyone's interested, same format, different words (without the spaces): http://www. fanfiction. net/secure/story/story_preview. php?storyid=5206879&chapter=1 **

**if you don't like this pairing (then why are you reading this??), please save both you and me the trouble and just don't review. to everyone else, feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
